


[P5|主明]Now You See Me

by Morgana_nya



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_nya/pseuds/Morgana_nya
Summary: ……扛把子覺得自己的老臉都交代給這兩個小壞蛋了……（捂臉





	[P5|主明]Now You See Me

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 05 反正都已經很糟糕了，那麼破碗破摔似乎是可以選擇的行為

「啊？…………唔嗯？！」  
「嗚……唔嗯嗯……」經過一次的吻，男人似乎很快就知道了如何展開攻勢，舌頭舔著明智的，舌葉相互摩擦，來栖輕輕地哼了一聲，更深地吻他。  
「嗯……。……呼嗚……」  
…………好熱……  
明智張著嘴，舌頭不經意就舔上了來栖的唇，青年的嘴唇十分柔軟，即便是男性，親起來也感覺不到不適。像是被男人的熱情給誘惑，他也仰起下巴回應男人的吻。  
「呼啊……唔嗯……」灼熱的氣息黏膩地纏繞在鼻間，明智勾住來栖的脖子舔入來栖的口中，吞嚥不下的唾液溢出了嘴角，順著下顎滑下頸項，但沒有人在意這些，只是執著地親吻著，吮吸著彼此的唇。  
「嗯……呼……」明智喃喃地哼著，撫摸著來栖的背，逐漸翻身將來栖抱住。  
「……嗯……」像是很舒服，又像是有些忍耐不住，來栖發出了悶哼，明智覺得背脊划過一陣電流，身體不自覺地貼緊了身下的男人。  
「呼……呼啊……」喘息濃烈地噴在臉上，明智鬆開嘴的時候，覺得自己都有些缺氧，血氣湧上了臉頰，他的眼底紅了起來，來栖抹了抹被濡濕的下顎，手指擦去明智眼角溢出的水汽。  
「為什麼？」明智蹙眉，坐起身問。  
照理說，他們不應該是世界上最討厭彼此的人嗎？  
「沒什麼。」來栖舔著明智的唇角，輕輕低喃，「只是覺得和你接吻的感覺不賴。」  
「……你真是同性戀？」明智有些愕然，輕輕側開身。  
「無所謂吧，只要相互喜歡就行了，和性別沒什麼關係。」  
——撲通。  
彷彿被什麼敲擊了心臟一般，胸腔都感受到那份震動，明智啞然地看著坐在對面的男人搔了搔那頭亂翹的黑髮，支著頭看了自己一眼，然後又對自己伸出了手，手扣住了他的後頸。  
——這個人的意思是，喜歡他……？  
「唔……」濃烈的吻彷彿灌入口中的醇酒，明智一陣暈眩，心跳變快了，手指顫抖著，但他卻突然不知如何拒絕。  
來栖勾著明智，再次倒在了床上，明智沒有防備，毫無保留地撲在了來栖的身上。黑髮的青年勾著他的脖子，唇卻沒有移開，他的手一面往下移動，一面舔著明智的唇。  
「哈……啊……嗯嗯……！」唇上麻養的感覺讓人難耐，明智伸出了舌尖讓來栖吮吸，然後再次和他纏綿地濕吻。  
來栖的手伸進了明智的襯衣，溫熱的手掌熨貼著折騰了一天而疲憊汗濕過的肌膚，顯得有些舒適過頭，鬆開唇的時候，明智撐起壓在來栖之上的身體，喘息著挺直了背脊。  
仰起的脖子被輕輕吻過，來栖撥開明智黏在脖子上的頭髮，輕咬他突起的喉結，舌頭上下舔弄，就聽見淺色頭髮的青年的喉嚨深處發出了咕噥。  
難耐地蹙眉，喘息逐漸再次變得濃郁，隨著來栖的手指動作，明智沒有日曬痕跡的胸膛逐漸露了出來。  
「嗚……」濕熱的舌頭一寸寸舔著鎖骨，來栖輕輕啃咬著他的脖頸，細密的撫摸讓他的身體蒙上了一層薄汗，明智輕輕顫抖著身體，在來栖的耳邊低下頭，發出細微的呻吟。  
來栖輕笑著咧開嘴，輕咬他的耳朵，舌頭舔過明智的耳窩，膝蓋稍稍彎曲，大腿便抵在了明智的腿根。  
「……？！等一下？」  
明智突然意識到了什麼，驚跳起來，臉上浮上一層尷尬的紅色——來栖的大腿蹭著他腿間敏感的地方。  
但來栖扣住了他的皮帶，明智剛抬起上半身，旋即又失控地再次伏下身體。  
「你幹什麼？！」  
來栖沒有回答他，只是將抓住皮帶的手移向了明智的身體中心，手掌撫上他褲襠處凸起的地方。  
「誒等……！你這……不……啊！」來栖的手抓住了他的要害，男人沒有給他機會反擊，手指已經隔著褲子上下捋動。  
因為先前舒服的吻有些生理反應的男人立刻皺起了眉，像是被老師抓住作弊的學生一樣紅了臉頰，他很快扣住了來栖不安分的那隻手的手腕，卻沒辦法硬是拉開他的手。  
「啊……不……住手…………」揉弄私處的手指毫無疑問是屬於男人的、亦是十分清楚男人的身體的，不消一會兒，明智就能清晰感覺到自己的那話兒漲大了。  
「挺大的啊……」來栖吸咬著明智的耳垂，輕輕說道。  
這一說讓明智更加氣憤，「廢話……你……！混蛋……！放手啊……啊！！」  
來栖的瞳色變深了，熱熱的呼吸吹進明智的耳中，「我從來沒聽過男人的喘息呢……」  
「你真的夠了……嗯……！！」感覺到男人手指的力道重了些，明智擰眉瞪他，眼中卻蒙上了慾色，「你……你自己不……」  
「自己怎麼能算呢……」來栖揚起了嘴角，「要是都能自給自足，那這種行為就沒必要存在了吧？」  
「嗯啊——！！！」好痛……被男人喚醒的慾望幾乎要撐破自己的西褲，光是隔著衣服的撫慰已經無法滿足他，明智的腰輕輕晃動了幾下，理智逐漸被沸騰的渴求燒乾。  
膚色太淺的緣故，男人汗濕的脖子已經蒙上了一層粉色，感覺到抓住自己的手指逐漸力道重得像要掐進自己的肉裡，來栖瞇起了眼睛，果斷地解開了明智的皮帶扣，拉下拉鍊，將手伸了進去。  
「嗚……嗯……」在手指抓住他的那刻，明智蹙眉揚起了脖子。  
該死的……舒服……明智心想，他怎麼能覺得一個男人會讓他舒服？甚至這個人是，來栖曉？羞恥讓他再次低下了頭，「啊……啊啊……」  
「你不專心……」來栖低喃著，頭親暱地蹭著他的頸，像個孩子正在問他討糖般眨眼。  
「……我自己來就可以專心了！」明智憤恨地咬牙切齒，抓著他這麼做，不覺得惡劣過頭了嗎？  
「好啊。」  
「哈啊？！」突然被人放開，明智一陣窘迫，下半身沒有了撫慰令他渾身血液幾乎逆流般地疼痛。  
「剛才親的很舒服吧？」來栖動了動身體，手向下摸到了自己的褲頭，「我也是。」  
明智目瞪口呆地看見來栖拉開了他自己的褲子，他那裡顯然也已經有了感覺，男人的手伸進了自己的內褲裡。  
「嗯……」男人的手指套弄著自己，眉頭蹙緊，「嘶……嗯……」  
濕潤的響動很快在室內響起，明智面紅耳赤地看著男人一點也不害臊地當著他的面打起飛機，感覺自己好像不小心做了什麼非常不得了的事情。  
場面好像越來越失控了，來栖能不能借他一下手機讓他上個什麼匿名網站發個帖子先？小半輩子人生過完了都沒有聽說過這種事情，和自己的死對頭面對面打飛機，他該怎麼辦啊……在線等，急。  
「明智……？怎麼了？」見對方遲遲不動作，來栖舔了舔乾燥的唇，唇邊的傷口在唾液的濕潤下刺刺麻麻地疼。  
「呃……我……我……」明智被來栖盯著更加不知所措，卻不知道自己開口要說什麼，剛才說自己來才專心，難道現在要告訴他自己實在做不出人前自摸這種事嗎。  
來栖停下動作看了他一會兒，突然問他，「要不我們互相幫忙？」  
「……啊？」  
「難道你不會？」來栖似乎厭倦了等待，睜著一雙迷茫的眼睛直勾勾地望他，明智的心漏跳半拍，握著拳的手掙扎了半天，最後還是順著男人被他牽起了手。  
心驚膽戰地被男人握著手伸進了內褲，明智覺得自己的心跳飆升到疼痛的地步，還沒有等他喊停，他已經摸到了來栖滾燙的慾望。似乎是不想給他任何後悔的機會，男人的手指包裹著他的手握住了柱身，明智心下一驚，倒吸了一口氣，來栖已經抓住了他手開始上下動作。  
「……啊……！」來栖閉著眼睛，長長的睫毛在眼下蒙著兩道陰影，漂亮的眉擰在一起，像是很痛苦，又因為那聲動情的喘息令人想向其索求更多，被套弄的地方也變得更加興奮。  
那裡更加濕潤了，黏稠的響聲讓明智的臉更紅了，來栖的臉上浮出一抹紅色，隨後張開的眸子瀰漫著恍惚，他張開嘴，紅色的舌舔了過來，直接深入自己的口中，空餘的手也伸進了明智的襠部。  
「唔……」明智跟著他閉上了眼睛，被吻到的地方散出了甜膩的氣息，彷彿被塞了一口的糖，甜得他不禁輕哼出聲。  
這個男人是毒吧……一旦沾染，就要覆滅。明智瞇著眼睛看著來栖不能自己地吮吸自己的唇，毫不客氣地釋放著張揚的情慾，理智告訴他已經不能再繼續，可他偏偏已經沒有了回頭路。  
「不……不要了……哈啊！」感覺到有什麼快要衝出來，明智掙開來栖，他想要推開來栖的身體，可是對方手裡還握著自己的要害，讓他無法動彈。  
「來栖……別……別這樣了……嗯嗯……啊！別……別太過分了……！」明智說著抽回了自己的手，心跳降不下來，他的臉紅得仿佛能滴血。  
看著因為自己加快的動作張開雙腿的男人，忍著快要爆發的疼痛的來栖擰起了眉頭，將明智的手再次壓在自己的襠部，「過分的明明是你吧？……學長，要做，就做到底啊？」  
「等等……！」感覺男人的手指動得更快了，一邊還握著自己的手在上下滑動，明智的臉又熱了起來。  
「不等。」來栖咬住明智燙熱的耳朵，喘息溢出喉嚨，「痛……幫我……嗯……」  
「我……我才不……嗯嗯……」拒絕的話被封在口中，男人吻住他，更專注地取悅他。  
「呼……哈啊……嗯……」要……嗯……要出來……明智的眼睛逐漸濕潤，為什麼……他為什麼在這裏做這種事……？一邊苦惱地想著，手指卻本能地收緊了幾分，耳邊聽見了男人吸氣的聲音，轉眸便瞧見來栖微紅的臉。  
青年姣好的臉龐寫滿了渴求，已經吻紅的唇微張著，吐出的氣息撫過他的肌膚，黏膩又灼熱。明智不禁有些呆然，盯著那雙氤氳的黑眸裡隱隱浮現的自己，一個不留神，已經釋放出來。  
「嗯……啊啊！」皺著眉，明智叫出了聲，同時眼前一片雪白，射精的快感蔓延四肢百骸，他很快虛脫般地將頭抵在來栖的肩頭。  
「呼……呼……嗯……明智……！」來栖低低地呻吟，呼喚他的名字，那雙漆黑的眸子更加水霧瀰漫，渾身燙熱的青年拉下了他的脖子。  
「再……給我……多一點……」  
他聽見那個最棒的魔術師，正在用最誘人的聲音，用那雙靈巧美麗的手，呼喚他，抓著他，蠱惑他。  
——而他，竟如一名著了迷的觀眾一般，無法自拔地跌進他的圈套。

 

TBC.


End file.
